The Adventures of Konoha High
by Whuzgal1
Summary: I suck at sumaries. Hinata is going to a new school and knows no one. R and R. No flames. Story is much better than the sumary. NaruXHina Rated M for safety.


**NaruXHina**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, even though it would be nice, I don't**

**(This is when they are all sixteen or becoming sixteen)**

'_Okay, all I have to do is walk down this hall, make a right turn, and see the principal. Wow, I didn't know this school was this big._' Hinata Hyuuga said walking through the vacant halls. She was wearing her regular attire. Baby blue capris, tight light peach thin tank top, large dark blue sweatshirt, and dark blue flip - flops. Opening the doors to the principal's big office, she saw Lady Tsunade with a caffeine filled coffee in her hand and a whole bunch of stacked papers in the other. "Yes? May I help you?" she said in an annoyed tone while looking through drawers. "I, I am the n - new s - student. I, I came t - to get m - my schedule." Hinata stuttered nervously. "Oh! Right, here you go! You've probably missed homeroom so go straight to first period. If you're late, tell the teacher to call me." Lady Tsunade replied holding out the papers. Hinata bowed and then left._ 'I didn't know Lady Tsunade was the principal. Well, since she's a ninja, it would make perfect sense_,' Hinata thought while walking to first period. Hinata stood in front of her first period class and took a deep breath. She opened the doors to see about 24 students in the class sitting down looking at her. _'Ack! I didn't know there where going to be this many people?! Why are they all staring at me!? Ugh, I feel dizzy.' _"Oh, hello, are you by any chance the new student?" said the teacher, Kakashi. Hinata nodded her head slowly. "Well then! Come up here and introduce yourself." Kakashi sensei said in reply. Hinata walked up to the front of the class a little slow. "M - my n - name I - is H - hinata." she spat out. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki, Believe it!!" some random person shouted while standing up. "Yes, I think she'll remember the loud ones in this school . . ." Kakashi sensei murmured, "Go take a seat right over there, by Sakura H, Sakura raise your hand." the pink haired, skinny, undeveloped girl raised her hand. Xuangha quickly and quietly walked up to the seat by Sakura and sat down. "Hi, you already know my name, but it's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said with smile. Hinata nodded in response. "My name is Sasuke. And the baka over there isn't Naruto, his name is dope." Sasuke said looking at the front of the class. "Hey! I heard that Sas - gay!! Don't talk that way about me on her first day!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto! See me after this period for the sudden out burst that disrupted my class." Kakashi sensei replied. Naruto sat there mad. Tenten giggled, "Don't worry about him, he's a strong kid. By the way I'm Tenten." Through out first period, she met Temari, Kiba, Neji (her long lost cousin), Lee, Ino (her and Sakura are best friends in this), and Shikamaru. Neji was the only one in Hinata's next class, so they caught up on each other. "So, how do you like the school so far?" Neji asked. "It's great. There is alot of great people in this school." Hinata exclaimed. Neji bit his lip, "Hinata, promise me to not go near any guy who is wearing black pants with red clouds on there pants and a black shirt. Promise me." Neji replied. "Um, sure Neji." Hinata said. _'How come I don't stutter near him? -.-'Hinata_ thought. After that class, they met up with everyone to go to lunch. Everyone brought lunch except for Hinata, Neji, and Naruto, so they went on line. "So Hinata, actually, Neji should ask you." Naruto said looking over at Neji. "Oh yah, I forgot, I'm having a pool party at my house. Want to come?" Neji asked. "Sure Neji." Hinata replied. The three got there lunch and sat down. Hinata sat between Naruto and Sakura and Neji sat between Tenten and Kiba. "Hey Hinata, why don't you join me and the girls for shopping? We can pick out a pretty bathing suit for you for Neji's party!" Sakura said before biting into her hamburger. "S - Sure S - sakura. I, I'd l - love t - to." Hinata replied after eating a chicken nugget. After lunch the little kiddies scrambled to their one - room school building and read the alphabet! No, just kidding. Hinata had art with none of her friends in it. When she sat down, some guy sat next to her. "Well, who do we have here? I've never seen your face around here." the guy said. "I - I'm the n - new s - student, H - Hinata." Hinata stuttered. "Well, I'm Deirdra. Did you know you have pretty eyes?" Deirdra said, trying to flirt. "I, I uhh." Hinata stuttered. "Okay class. I would like you to draw something you think is special or adoring." The teacher, Iruka said. _'Yes, saved by the sensei.' _Hinata thought. She started to draw her pet hamster, when she felt that someone was staring at her. She looked at Deirdra and, of course, it was him. Hinata started to draw again, but she felt the same sense, and it was Deirdra. "D - Deirdra, w - why a - are y - you s - staring a - at m - me?" Hinata asked. "Well, I can't draw something special if I can't see it." Deirdra said smirking. Hinata blushed. Thankfully, the period ended, and it was time for gym. Hinata met up with the girls in the locker room. Sakura had an extra pair of gym clothes, so she gave it to Hinata. Hinata put on the peach tank top and pink shorts. **(Yay! I finally did one of these!! INNER ME: -.- Are you mental? INNER ME ENDED I feel offended with myself so imma go whimper in the corner :p)** _'Ugh, I wish Sakura had something that's not so showy. C'mon, you can see my cleavage!' _Hinata thought as they entered the gym. "Okay youthful ones! Today we conquer dodge ball partners. Pick a person you would like to be partners with. Them when everyone has a partner, we will start hitting people out! Isn't that fun youthful ones?!" Gai sensei shouted happily. Everyone scrambled quickly until someone tapped Hinata's back. "Hey Hinata! Want to be partners?!" Naruto shouted over the chatting. Hinata nodded. They waited until everyone had a partner. _**Partners: Neji/Tenten, Hinata/Naruto, Tamari/Shikamaru, Sakura/Sasuke, Kiba/Ino, Deirdra/Tobi, and so on. **_"Okay! Let's begin . . . 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . Go Dodge ball!!" Gai sensei shouted. Mostly everyone ran up and started hitting other people like crazy. Hinata and Naruto were dodging like crazy. **(Humanity went crazy!! Ahhhh!! Nope, that's just this disgusting pie I had. And guess why it was so disgusting? No sugar!! I was gonna die!!) **Tenten and Neji got hit along with Sakura and Sasuke. Hinata threw one at Tobi but missed him and hit Kiba and Ino. "Ack! Who threw that?! You could have knocked me out!" Ino shouted. _'Phew, she didn't know it was me Ack watch out!' _Hinata thought dodging a flying death trap filled ball. Naruto threw one at a random person and surprisingly it hit four people. "Yes!!" he shouted. Now, the only people who were left were Naruto, Hinata, Deirdra, and Tobi. Tobi and Deirdra both threw a ball at Naruto and hit him. "Darn it!! Hinata kick there . . ."Naruto almost said, "Naruto! No cursing!!" Gai sensei shouted. Hinata struck Deirdra out. Tobi threw a fast one at Hinata, but she dodged it. "Hey, pretty lady, Tobi doesn't want to hurt you. Hugs always help Tobi. Come over here and hug Tobi." Tobi said smirking. Hinata threw the hitting him up side his head. _'No!! Why would I hug an inconsiderate jerk! Whoa, did I just think that . . .' _Hinata thought folding her arms. "Yea Hinata! Wa Hooo!" Kiba shouted. Hinata blushed and Naruto pouted. They all got dressed and waited for the bell to ring. '**BRRRIIIIINNNGGGG!!**' Everyone went flying out of the school. Hinata and a few other kids were still in the school. Naruto was in the second wing and Hinata was in the third. _'Maybe I can walk Hinata home. Yeah! Okay imma go.' _Naruto thought while walking. **In the Third Wing . . . **Hinata was gathering all her homework and junk and neatly putting it into her backpack. Deirdra stood behind her, being quite so she wouldn't notice him. He waited until she got up and turned around kissed her. Hinata was stunned and in shock, that she couldn't move. _'W - What I - is h - he d - doing!!' _Hinata thought, still in shock. His hand moved towards her chest. Since she didn't move he took it the wrong way. He opened her baggy jacket him to see her tight peach tank top. Since she has Lady Tsunade's chest in there, it was a sight. It was like looking at an angel. But, to his surprise, his present was a punch in the face by Naruto sending Deirdra to fly and crash into the wall. Hinata slid down to her knees and started crying. "I-I'm s-sorry 'sob' I-I'm s-so s-sorry! 'sob' I, I c-couldn't m-move 'sob'. I, I'm s-so w-weak!" Hinata sobbed. "No, it's not your fault. Don't cry." Naruto spoke gently. Naruto carried her backpack and held her hand until they walked through the doors. They vowed not to speak about it. The next day was a Saturday. "Yay today's the day I go shopping with the girls!" Hinata shouted in her house. She fell to her bed and laid there for a few minutes. "I better get ready." Hinata said quickly. She put on a light blue short - sleeve hoodie **(It's a little small since she hasn't been shopping.)**, dark blue long shorts and baby blue sneakers. Hinata headed out the door to her Mercedes Benzes car. The mall was called, 'Get It, Want It'. Hinata parked by a familiar pink car. "Hi Hinata!" Sakura said smiling with the other girls, "Glad you could make it." Hinata smiled back and they all entered the mall. Sakura and Ino were talking about how to impress Sasuke and Tamari and Tenten were talking about weapons and boys at the same time. Hinata was quite like she didn't belong in the group until Sakura said "Hey Hinata lets go into this store." Hinata nodded and followed Sakura into a beach theme store. It had bathing suits, men and women, and beach items. _'It must be getting hotter outside.'_ thought Hinata. "Hey Hinata, I think this bathing suit would suit you best for Neji's party." Sakura said while Hinata was just turning around. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "T-that?" Hinata asked, begging for her to be joking. "Yeah, c'mon. I think there are stalls over here." Sakura said pulling Hinata over to the dressing room. She gave Hinata a push into the stall with the bathing suit. _'Ugh. 'sigh' I better just get it over with. . .' _Hinata thought. It was a two - piece. She came out of the stall seeing Sakura shocked. "OMG!! It's perfect!! It fits you soooo perfectly." she shouted. Hinata wore a baby blue two - piece bathing suit with a fake flower keeping the front top bikini part together and two fake flowers keeping the bottom sides together. Sakura looked at her curves and chest. _'When has she had those . . . those breasts? There huge! Oh, Naruto will be so pleased. LOL!' _Sakura thought while nodding in amazement. Hinata blushed at what Sakura said and turned to go take it off. _'The things I do for friendship . . .' _Hinata thought. She proceeded to the counter and bought the bathing suit and a lavender beach towel. Sakura and Hinata caught up with the others at the large food court. Sakura bought a taco from Taco Bell and Hinata bought a Big Mac from McDonalds. They all sat down together and talked about everything until the boys came out of nowhere. "Hey guys!" Naruto shouted. Sakura looked around the place a little. "Is there a basket ball tournament or something here?" she asked sarcastically. Naruto gave a death glare at Sakura. "No, his swim trunks are to small so he dragged us into helping him buy some bigger ones." Sasuke said. "Man, this is boring. How do girls stand this?" Kiba moaned. "Stop your complaining." Neji shot back looking bored himself. "Anyways, where's the men's department?" Naruto asked Hinata. "U-um . . . take a l-left b-by D-daisy's and I-it s-should b-be right t-there." Hinata replied. "Okay! Thanks, one last favor; can I have a French fry?" Naruto asked as his stomach growled, "I'm out of money." Hinata handed him five and Naruto gobbled them up in a second. "Ok, then we are off." Neji said walking away. They rest said by and left with Neji. "Well, there is one store we haven't hit yet and I totally want to." Temari said. The rest nodded and left with Temari. It was called 'Pitchi Popular' and Sakura squealed in excitement. She pulled Hinata in with her. Hinata and Sakura stared at the sexy hot clothing with their eyes almost bulging. _'How can you call this clothing? It would barely cover a fly.' _Hinata thought. Sakura was already ripping through clothing and Hinata just stood there helplessly. Well, until a clerk came to help. **(Super woman!! dun dun dun!! whoops wrong music . . . Ack! I can't find the music!! I'm a failure . . .) **"Hi I'm Xianghua. You looked kind of stuck so I came to help you." Xianghua smiled, "What size are you?" "I, I am an adult small." Hinata stuttered. "Okay, also, what's your cup size?" Xianghua asked bringing Hinata over to a set over aisles. "C-cup?!" Hinata whispered. "Yeah, we want you to have the right size clothing." Xianghua replied. "U-um, w-well . . . E - cup." Hinata whispered slowly. Xianghua nodded and brought Hinata to another set of aisles. Hinata looked at the clothes helplessly. "Here, you should have these," Xianghua said handing Hinata three sets of clothing, "These match your eyes." She was right and Hinata would look good in them. Xianghua motioned Hinata to the dressing room. The first set of clothes Hinata had on was cute. The shirt was lavender and stopped at the belly button. It also was low cut to show alot of cleavage. The capris she had on were light blue. They looked almost like long shorts. The top of the slanted on Hinata's hips. The belt had diamonds on it. The next set of clothing was a dress. The dress was a light purple and short. The top was strap - less and showed alot of cleavage too. The bottom curved a V - shape on the sides. The dress came with jewelry too. The last set was a . . . **(Sorry I can't tell you :3 What I can tell you is she'll wear it 8D ) **"You looked so good in those clothes!! So, you want to check them out?" Xianghua asked. Hinata nodded and proceeded to the counter and bought the clothes. The girls departed to their homes.

**With the Boys . . .**

"Ok whose next?" Neji asked. They all looked at Naruto who was hiding behind Neji's couch. "Naruto, truth or dare?" Sasuke smirked evilly. _'If I pick truth, the guys will think I'm a sissy like Lee. So . . . I gotta be strong.' _Naruto thought. "D-dare." Naruto gulped. "Great dope. I dare you to . . . go over to Hinata's house and get in the bed with her for ten minutes. Don't worry we'll know if you did IT or not." Sasuke smirked. Naruto face almost exploded from the red blush disease. He slowly got up and left the building. _'Why me? They know I like her, I guess.' _Naruto thought while walking up to her house. He climbed up the wall to her window using his chakra to see Hinata in a bra and underwear putting her pajama's on. The Kyuubi's perverted thoughts banged threw his head as he watched her take off her bra to put on her pajama top. _'When did Hinata's body get so . . . HOT?!' _Naruto thought still watching. Hinata put on her pants, turned off the light and went to bed. Naruto waited about 10 minutes and went into Hinata's house. He climbed in the bed next feeling sparks of lust. Naruto shook that off. Hinata wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "My teddy . . . needs a pat." She patted his head and got real close. Naruto was still blushing from when she said 'my teddy'. "My teddy wants a kiss on the cheek." Hinata murmured. Naruto tried to wiggle off, but Hinata got a good grip. She kissed him on the lips and stroked his chest. _'Uhh . . . I think I should wake her up. Wait! But part of me likes this. Let me see what else would happen.' _Naruto thought. Hinata took her shirt off and said, "Teddy want milk." Naruto eyes widened and tried to get from under her. "M-my mattress f-feels l-lumpy." Hinata whispered half awake. Naruto took that as a getting out of here sign. He got out from under her gently and came out the window. As soon as the window shut Hinata woke up. "Huh? Where's my teddy? Oh well." she said and went back to sleep. Naruto returned to the guys. And they all knew what happened. "HAHAHAHHA!! Naruto, you almost got laid!!" Kiba shouted laughing. Even Neji smiled at the comment. The guys departed and went to bed also. It's been two months since Hinata has came to the High School. "Okay students, since we've all worked hard at improving our grades, even Naruto, we will, as a class, take a trip to Dorney Park today!" Kakashi sensei said with excitement. The classroom cheered. Kakashi stared handing out caps, sunscreen, and towels for if you get wet. The class exited the school to see two buses parked outside the school. All the kids jumped on board. Hinata sat next to Kiba and Naruto in a three seater, Sakura and Ino sat in a two seater in front of Hinata, Neji sat with Tenten in a two seater, and Shikamaru sat with Temari in a three seater. The ride was about two hours long and Hinata fell asleep on Kiba's shoulder. _'Why couldn't she fall the other way?' _Naruto thought looking out the window. In no time, the class was at Dorney. "Okay. I want you get into three groups of five." Kakashi shouted. Group A was Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, and Sakura. Group B was Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, and Tenten. Group C isn't important. So the groups headed off.

**Group A:**

"S-so, where t-to f-first?" Hinata asked the group. "Well, we should have been informed about this a day earlier so we could have money for food and other junk." Ino replied in an annoyed tone. "U-um, I h-have fifty d-dollars w-with me. I was gonna p-put i-it in m-my account a-at lunch, but I c-could put a fifty in tomorrow." Hinata stuttered as everyone turned to face her. "Great!" Naruto said smiling. Hinata gave everyone a ten dollar bill and kept one for herself. "Hey Hinata, lets go on this ride!" Naruto said while pulling her towards it. Hinata looked at the ride as her eyes almost bugled out of her head. It was a new ride and it had many twirls and big drops. **(Well that's one ride I wouldn't go on!!) **"Hey wait up!" Kiba shouted running towards them. "Well I guess we can go play some games Ino." Sakura said. "Yea, that's one ride I'm gonna cross out of my list of rides. I hope Hinata will be ok." Ino replied. Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba were going up high for there first drop on the ride. **(Oh yea, I never said the name of the ride. It could be called the Death - nater or Death O Ride or something like that.) **"Um N-naruto? What h-happens to a g-girl who h-has never been on a r-rollercoaster g-gonna feel l-like a-after the r-ride?" Hinata asked frantically as the trio was still going up. "I don't know, probably, feel really dizzy, throw up, be sick or something like that. " Naruto said with excitement. Kiba got the message. "Don't worry Hinata, you'll be fine." he said smiling. Hinata gulped and thought _'Here we GOO!! AHHHHHH!!' _Once they got off, Hinata was really dizzy and scared. "I'm never going on a rollercoaster again." she exclaimed and sat down on a bench. "Aww come on Hinata it wasn't that bad." Naruto said and put a hand around her neck. She blushed and rested her head in her hands. "Be right back guys. I got to go to the bathroom." Kiba said. Once Kiba left, Orichimaru came out of nowhere, kicked Naruto, and took Hinata. "Those pretty eyes are mine!" he exclaimed and then poofed with Hinata. "Hinata!" Naruto shouted. Sakura, Ino, and group B came running towards Naruto saying we gotta find her. They searched separately, but only one new where she was. Sasuke entered the cave were Hinata was lying unconscious on the cold damp floor. She finally woke up to see Sasuke on top of her. Hinata tried to move, but she was strapped to the bed she laid on. "W-why a-are you d-doing this S-Sasuke?" Hinata asked frantically. "Because the first time I saw you, I've loved you, but you like the idiotic fox, Naruto. There was no way I could be with you so bam! Now I can and forever." Sasuke said stripping her clothes. She cried, but he put duck tape over her mouth. He stripped his clothes too. Sasuke was ready to enter . . . "HINATA!! I'M HERE! DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE YOU FROM SASUKE" said . . .

_**To Be Continued. . .**_


End file.
